


Fievel and Tanya - Wind Scene

by Myst_Knight



Category: An American Tail (Movies), Fievel's American Tails (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Tanya holds her skirt down in the wind while Fievel watches her in embarrassment. Fievel/Tanya themes.





	1. Fievel and Tanya - Wind Scene

More art for fans of my Fievel/Tanya stuff.

In an instant, a gust of wind flips up Tanya's skirt in front of Fievel! Tanya quickly holds her skirt down, telling Fievel not to look at her.


	2. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version with Tanya in her saloon girl outfit.

Version 2 of "Wind Scene," this time with Tanya in her saloon dress. Tanya holds her skirt down in the wind, trying to cover herself in front of Fievel. ^_^;


End file.
